The function of this core is to provide histopathological and ultrastructural morphologic support to the research projects. The Core facility provides quality control for all the morphologic studies, and avoids redundancy of supplies and equipment. Ongoing interaction of morphology core personnel with each investigator facilitates communication regarding morphologic findings and new technical developments, thus increasing the efficiency of each project.